Who really died?
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "I was trying my best to save him but it was hard to find a reason. What was my reason? Why did I want to save him?" Luffy has a twin brother and they live out in the country. They try to play a joke but it goes wrong. Rated T for accidental suicide.


Can you imagine what it's like to see your own twins death? To watch him choke and suffer right in front of you? Hanging from a rope in front of you?

I can't do a single thing to stop it, all I can do is watch the other half of me die slowly. It's like watching your own death with a front row seat and no backing out.

What are you suppose to do? It was an accident, we only meant to play a joke but then he died. We just wanted to see what our parents would do if one of us died.

We are in the shack in the back yard. Mother and father our still in side getting ready for dinner I guess. How I'm I suppose to tell them my brother just died? There son just died with me watching it all?

I was trying my best to save him but it was hard to find a reason. What was my reason? Why did I want to save him?

I tried to remember him in a good light. Even so I only remember he trying to kill me. Images of his death came into mind.

Me, mother and father at his funeral I can't help but feel this happiness run threw my body. Pictures of me alone.

No more of him yelling at telling me how useless I am. I watch as he struggles to live and he sees me staring at him.

I guess there's a smile on my face because his face turns into terror and oh I love it! I was always the one who was getting blamed or hurt because of him!

But right now who's the one in pain and is suffering?! He is not me! I started to laugh in happiness but then he spoke.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT! HELP ME I'M FUCKING DYING!" He used the rope he hang from to swing and kicked me down.

I no longer saw fear and suspense in his face no I only saw hate and sadness. He seemed hurt but I couldn't tell why?

Why does his eyes seem so hurt? Didn't he hate me? Didn't he want nothing to do with me? I was always causing him trouble.

Everyone did like him more so why does he seem so hurt? "I'm sorry." I almost didn't catch these words he spoke.

He reached out with his hand letting the rope go of which he was trying to pri off and touched my cheek.

My eyes widened as I watched a kind smile cover his face. "I love you." Then reality hit us he died.

His hand fell to his side and stopped moving. The kind peaceful face dulled and his head shot down and he just swing there dead.

He just wore a kind happy face, a face he had never showed to me the past 10 years we were alive.

The memories of him always hurting and blaming me came back but this time it was different.

I remembered when he saved me from a lot of things as well. The time I fell out of the high tree out in the field when he jumped down just so I could land on him.

Or the time I was getting yelled at for breaking mothers favorite pot and he took the blame. I never under stood why he did all this.

I remembered the time I was drowning because I didn't know how to swim but everyone just watched as I was close to dying but he saved me. He was so angry at everyone.

How did I forget this? Ahaha...haha my hatred in my self just killed my brother. I killed my brother. Monkey D Luffy.

I mean I thought he hated me to the bone but I realized. I realized at his death he didn't hate me it was just me who hated him.

My hatred towards my self turned into hatred towards him! My eyes were to crowed by all these feelings I kept in side that I didn't even realize my owns brothers love.

I hear mother and father call us for dinner and I panic they never liked me, no Luffy was there favorite not me.

Luffy isn't here to cover...But wait who said Luffy had died? Yes Monkey D Luffy didn't die by suicide.

His twin brother did Monkey D Ruffy died in the back of the shack with his younger brother watching.

They don't have to know. The only different's in us were our clothes. I wore a blue vest and he wore red. All I have to do is switch it and no one will know I just killed my own brother.

* * *

Hehe what would you do if Luffy really had a twin brother? What if the Luffy we know isn't the really Luffy? Well I was wondering so I made this story.

:p Please review before leaving.


End file.
